<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you... maybe? by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394616">Would you... maybe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn decides to finally get his courage up to ask Lauren a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Hudson/Lauren Zizes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you... maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Finn x Lauren</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Lauren! Wait up!” Finn called out. He jogged out to catch up with her. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Nothing, why?” she asked. Finn was her best friend in college. They both went to OSU. She went to every game she could for football and he was at just about every one of her wrestling matches. In their own right, they were sports royalty at this school. </p><p>“I want to take you out on a date,” he announced.</p><p>“You want to go out on a date?”</p><p>“Hear me out,” Finn said. “You’re my best friend. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. I think I’ve been in love with you for at least two years now. We graduate next month and I don’t ever want you out of my life.”</p><p>“So you want to go out on a date?”</p><p>“Yes, a date. Where I pick you up at your dorm, we go to the barbeque place off campus and maybe a movie. Then I walk you back to your room and kiss you good night.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t <em>just</em> want a kiss goodnight?” Lauren asked.</p><p>“Are you saying yes?” Finn countered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then that is completely up to you,” Finn replied.</p><p>“Oh just you wait,” she smirked. “I’ve been half in love with you for quite a while.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>